Do I know you?
by hallulawy
Summary: Loki is banished to Earth, and lost all of his memories. He lives by the name of Tom, and meets different people along his way. He considered his life normal, until he met Chris. Powerless AU, Thor/Loki, Tony/Steve. Please read and review. : Rating may go up to M.


Author's note:

THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the reviews and favourites and author alerts, for String of Fate! :)

I feel a bit bashful and delighted at the same time...

I do hope you all wouldn't mind my crude writing...

And here comes something random...

I'm very sorry if this is not up to expectations... This is unbeta-ed and perhaps just my own crappish writing...?

* * *

Pairing: Chris/Tom(?), Future Thor/Loki, Tony/Steve in later chapters,

Rating: May go up to M in later chapters.

Summary: Loki is banished to Earth, and he lives by the name of Tom. He lives a new life without his memories. He meets different people, and eventually, Chris...

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Tom, not Chris or any of the Avengers.

The setting is actually AU-ish, since everybody is stripped off their powers. Please read and review! :)

* * *

He walked along the streets, feeling the cool breeze caressing his pink cheeks. The night was beautiful as always, with it's decreasing amount of passbyers by the hour, and dimming lights of the shoplots indicating their retirement to the night. It was a cold night to begin with, and almost everybody on the streets was covered with coats, jackets and scarves.

He was allowing himself to enjoy the small leisures that is so rare now, for his hectic schedules leaves him almost no time to himself at all. He was rather content that the dissipating crowd makes it so much easier for his rather (he hoped that this doesn't sound vain) long legs to relax as they walk, as it was always a bit hard for him because the crowd always managed to make him seem so clumsy with his long limbs.

The light taps of his soles on the slippery grounds was slowing down, when he came across a small shoplot, that is also closing down.

His attention was stolen away by something displayed on the front, which is odd, considering it is a shop of such.

A toy shop.

He should feel abashed for a grown man like him is still having such childish tastes. It wasn't that funny whenever his colleagues found out his absolutely everlasting love toward puddings. They practically giggled at the him for savoring the delicacies secretly during breaktime. Shaking his head in the thought, he focused himself onto the particular item.

With slight hesitance, he decided to ignore all those witty remarks till the end.

Because in vain, he can do whatever he wants, could he not?

He grinned a little as he opened the door to the shop.

* * *

The tiny bell jingles as he stepped in the shop. Tom took in everything in the shop in a glance.

To call it a small toyshop is perhaps understating it's content. It's like a jungle, full of different playthings that varies from tiny keychains to gargantuan stuffed animals. This looks just like a child's dreamland, if this was the 20th Century, and not the technology loaded 21st.

His gaze lingered on the adorable miniature stuffed toys, when the shopkeeper (he assumed) appeared.

He was surprised that the shopkeper was a young man in his mid twenties. He tried to assemble his logicity to cope with the odd situation, but he need none of it as the man spoke.

"Hello. Anything I could help you with?" The man smiled, and Tom realized that not only the man was young, he was dazzling too, with his blonde hair and impressing looks. And Tom thought the fact that him, a man nearly in his thirties stepping into a toyshop was odd. The owner (Cause really, there really isn't anybody else in this shop.) himself is even flabbergasting.

When Tom finally caught himself from wandering off any further, he cleared his throat, offered a tiny grin himself, and gestured towards the window.

"I saw the little thing you put on displayed just now, and I was curious if it is on sale." He sighed in relief in his head, and was quite glad his words didn't came out as wrong as he first decided._ 'I want that toy for some reasons, let me have it_' was clearly unacceptable...

"Oh, which one do you mean?" The man glanced over too, and there was indeed a row of them there. But his question resulted a rather flustered Tom. Tom was going to stick to the plan of claiming that it was for his niece or something, indicating that he knew nothing of toys. He knew that it wasn't something shameful to purchase a toy for an adult like himself, but somehow, deep inside his heart, an arrogant and tiny shrieking voice disagrees with this greatly.

"Uh... Just that one over there. The one near the corner?"

"Okay... Which corner?" The man raised his eyebrows.

"_You're supposed to be getting up you pathetic fool, not here acting like a blundering idiot! You shall suffer the wrath for shaming me any further-" _Tom nearly yelped at the sudden thought. The arrogant voice grew stronger, and he was very startled by it's grouchy words. It is as though they were words by another person.

"Kermit please." There, he said it. Happy now? He was sure that the man was teasing him anyways. But the tiny voice subsided. He felt like touching his chest and pressing it roughly. To see if those voices really came from there. He never had these situation in the past.

"Oh. Silly me." He smiled and passed by Tom to retrieve the toy. When he was back with it, his hand was full with the limp frog-like item. For some reason of his own, Tom focused his gaze on the frog instead.

"You do mean Kermit the Frog right? Because I placed him there for quite a while, and it seems like not a lot of people favor this fella over here."

"Is that so? But yes, I do mean him."_Why?_ Tom nodded, and decided that he shouldn't voice out his curiosity too much. _It's not for me, not for me at all._

"Yea, unbelievable. Cause the kids nowadays had those shiny little gadgets in their tiny hands, enthusiastic over virtual games that usually involves birds that acts like bombs?"The man snorted. Now this was really going off on Tom's weird-people radar. "I can't believe parents actually let their children's valuable childhood be filled this way."

Okay, Tom sensed that tonight was not a good night to let his logic claim his brain. This man right in front of him is younger (yes assumptions, but Tom was good with assumptions) than him for quite a few years, owns a toy shop that is practically smelling of the 20th centuries, and now he's rambling like those 70 year old man at the smart gadgets like he despised them. Oh, and to top off that, he is rambling it to a 29 year old man that is here to buy a stuffed frog.

Tom decided he should really leave. After he bought the frog that is.

"Well then, umm, I think I shouldn't really bother you any further,"Tom took a quick glance towards the window, and flashed a quirky grin. "You've been great, and I truly hope that it wouldn't be a bother that I came in to purchase this while you're closing."

"Not at all, I'm glad you're in!" Another dazzling smile was shot. "I'm the one that's being annoying. Here, I'll just pack this up, and you're off to go." He dug out a paperbag behind the counter, and stuffed it in.

"You're not interested in anything else, by any chance?"

"Not for now, no. But I do think I might visit here sooner or later." Tom said politely. It wasn't really a lie, he could be visiting here in the future.

"Alright. Here you go. May I ask what's your name anyways? Cause there's not much of people I could meet in this shop." The man smiled shyly while scratching his head.

"Of course."A tinge of empathy risen, to this so very odd man that acts as though he is new to this world. Like he used to be. "Tom. My name's Tom."

"Nice to meet you, Tom. I'm Steve." Steve's smile was huge, like a child getting a candy from a very near relative.

* * *

Tom left the shop after bidding farewell to Steve. He swore he heard another voice in the shop right before the door closed, but decided to ignore it anyways.

He allowed the cold air to caress his cheeks yet again, and suddenly felt very refreshed in the middle of the night.

There wasn't any people on the streets anymore. And the temperature is achingly close to the level of freezing.

He sighed in content before striding carefully on the slippery streets yet again.

_Odd night it is. _He told himself. He clutched his leather jacket closer with one hand, and wrapped the scarf onto his neck tighter. The paperbag dangles on his wrist.

He stuffed his bare hands into the pocket of his jeans, and went home.

Maybe he will visit the shop again tomorrow. If it's open and not too much of an annoyance to Steve that is.

He always knew that Friday nights are filled with surprises.

He smiled to himself, as he was unaware of the events that is coming along in the future.

_Well, at least he have Kermit here now, doesn't he?_

The small voice in him replied with a smile too.

_Yes. At least you have him._

* * *

So... What do you think? I was going to write a oneshot on this... But it was either going to get too long, or just too confusing then. Maybe just 4-5 chapters max I think. And I know the language here isn't that eloquent. I'm sorry, I was in a hurry. :(

But reviews are always lovely. :)


End file.
